My Heart, My Soul, My Everything
by Sakura Hikari
Summary: Heero and Relena grow up together, only to part when they're kids. Why don't they remember each other when they're older? NO LONGER UPDATED
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or it's characters. Nor do I own the lyrics to "Because you Loved Me" By Celine Dion *spread out throughout the fic.

Dedicated to anyone who ever needed someone *

Semi AU (Heero would never get this soft) romance, um…….lime * sort of * and well, super-deformed kawaiiness! Also this annoying recurring little pattern….does anyone notice but me? 

~My Heart, My Soul, My Everything~

~By: Sakura Relena Yuy~

~ Songfic Series (1/?) ~

__

* For all those times you stood by me

For all the truth you made me see

For all the joy you brought to my life

For every wrong that you made right *

Upon a vast and grassy hill, lay two little children so innocent oh so sweet, laughing, playing amongst the sunset of fire across the sky of the city. A girl with hair as gold as honey looked upon a boy with hair as brown as the dirt they walk upon with the softest ocean blue eyes anyone had ever seen. The young boy returned the sweet and caring glance, with his own form of sapphire blue jewels of love and innocence. Both knew nothing of their destinies and paths ahead, but somehow, this dream was just to good to be true. 

The two young ones embraced each other like there was no tomorrow, as if it were the end of the world and they would never see one another again. Both of the age of five, they needed and wanted to treasure the moment forever, for not many of life's precious moments were spent when you are young. They ran together, slept together, ate together, played together, cried together as if the couple had determined the fate of soulmates.

__

* For every dream you made come true

For all the love I found in you

I'll be forever thankful baby

You're the one who held me up

Never let me fall

You're the one who saw me through it all *

"Heero? Are you leaving?" asked the girl, with the saddest expression upon her face.

"I'm afraid I have to Relena. If I stay they'll kill me and you. Then when shall we ever see each other again?" Heero responded, a tear forming in his eye.

"I was afwaid of that. I want my daddy! And- I want Heero-chan to stay!" Relena cried and grabbed hold of Heero's chest

It was too much for Heero to take. He couldn't let her go…..but he had to…….what if they never met again? 'I 'pose it better dan never' Heero thought to himself. "I'm, I sorry Lena-chan, but Dr. J and daddy told me not to love. I can't- " He was cut off by Relena grabbing his waist too tight.

"You can't go Heero-chan! Lena-chan won't let Heero-chan!"

"But I got to! Daddy and Dr. J gonna be mad at me! And- they'll kill Lena-chan. Heero-chan don't want Lena-chan to go bye bye. Me promise we meet again soon. 

Lena-chan has Heero-chan's word."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Arigatou Heero-chan."

"How'd ya know dat Lena-chan?"

"Why Heero-chan taught me of course! Silly Heero-chan!"

"Come on Heero-chan! Let's play tag! You're ittie!"

"Little sneaky Lena-chan……." Heero laughed as he took of after Relena.

The two played together in perfect harmony. Whether it was Relena tackling Heero tackling Relena tackling Heero tackling Relena, they had fun anyway. Bruises and scars weren't problem, at least not for Heero…..but Relena?……..Well assuming Heero-chan kissed it all better.

The kawaii little kids played till the sunset of fire, turned to the wave of night. Neither child bothered go home, for they feared the worst. Punishment. And if Dr. J. and Odin Lowe found out, Heero would be in serious trouble, as would Relena. Heero dared not go home. He couldn't bear it if he lost Relena like he was going to lose her already.

Relena was his only friend. In fact the only one he dared have. He was putting himself and Relena at risk already. No need to put others in that position. He didn't like to do it to Relena though, but he loved her, at least it felt that way. More like infatuation though And now, it was time-separation. He gulped. 

Relena gulped as well. They knew it. No turning back now.

Relena's hair flowed gently like waves in the wind's gentle breeze. Eyes glittering across the starlit sky, finally ready to accept what was to come.

"I guess dis it Heero-chan." Relena's expression could melt a heart of ice right now, it was so fragile.

"Yeah I guess so." Heero said wiping away a tear and sniffling. "But best friends are forever right?"

"Yeah Heero-chan. Best Friends ARE forever." Relena said as she walked up to Heero and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"We'll meet again soon me know." Heero grabbed hold on of Relena holding her tight for the last time before giving her lily to put in her hair. "I know we meet again. Me wuv you Lena-chan."

"Me wuv you too Heero-chan." She said silently before they pulled away going their separate ways-for now.

In the background, Lilies can be seen dancing to the wind's song of love.

__

* You were my strength when I was weak

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

You were my eyes when I couldn't see

You saw the pain there was in me 

You saw the best there was in me

You gave me faith coz you believed

I'm everything I am because you loved me *

Fin: Part 1: Prologue * either one * 

Well how's this one? Do you like? PLEASE e-mail me at: [aishiteru_heerorelenalove@hotmail.com][1]. Thanx! Next parts to come!

~Sakura Relena Yuy~

   [1]: mailto:aishiteru_heerorelenalove@hotmail.com



	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: No still don't....*sniff* nor own the lyrics to the song.

Note*The last part I decided was the prologue

~My Heart, My Soul, My Everything~

~By: Sakura Relena Yuy~

~Part One~

Gray skies and hearts of sadness just don't mix. It was raining in Relena's heart that night.

Knowing her loved one was being treated harshly just didn't fit well with her, thus creating 

a thunderstorm in that fragile little heart. 'Oh Heero-chan, where are you? Why those bad people

hurt you? Me don't understand.............Can't Heero-chan come back?'

The glow of the moon was shown upon her tiny little features. Sad and lonely, 

the best friend she ever had gone. It was ice cold in her room. She didn't like it, 

for upon remembering how ice cold it had been siting there, waiting for Heero's return.

*You gave me wings and made me fly

You touched my hand I touched the sky

I lost my faith you gave it back to me

You said no star was out of reach

You stood by me and I stood tall

I had your love I had it all*

She turned and ran out the back door in to a dark alley way, feeling even more lost. But she didn't care.

She didn't understand just how dangerous the world could be.

At least, that's what people thought. Lost and lonely she had nowhere left to go. Her kingdom, the Cinq Kingdom, had just

fallen to the "Terrible Evil Meanies".

She had no where to go, a little amnesia falling into place. She remembered seeing flames and longing for her brother to rescue 

her from some cruel fate. But she had just enough smarts to run away. She began to cry her cute little chibi tears, unable to 

stop them from progressing. "Why did this have to happen? Why? Heero-chan, come back! Me need you!..." her heart, 

her soul, and her voice seemed to cry out all at the same time. But then she remembered Heero's promise: " We meet again soon

Lena-chan...". It calmed her down ever so slightly, but she needed him now. And now that he wasn't here, she was on her own.

* I'm greatful for each day you gave to me

Maybe I don't know that much

But I know this much is true:

I was blessed because I was loved by you.

You were my strength when I was weak

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

You were my eyes when I couldn't see

You saw the best there was in me,

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach, you gave me faith coz you believed.

I'm everything I am because you loved me*

Soon, sleepiness overtook loneliness, and Relena finally surendered to sleep.

~! Somewhere on the Colony of L1 !~

A very lonely and depressed Heero was staring out into the vast, deep, and dark vaccum known as space. 'Oh Lena-chan,

I hope you're okay...' He knew in his heart something was wrong, and he couldn't help thinking that Relena was somehow

involved. Did his father find out? Was Dr. J torturing her? It pained him to think of such things, but emotions almost never lie...

*You were always there for me

The tender wind that carried me

A light in the dark shining your love into my life

You've been my inspiration

Through the lies you were the truth

My world is a better place because of you *

When he arrived at his special "Training Spot", Heero did only what he was told. He had enough smarts to escape, but his

weakness left him out in the open. It was to late to turn back, and Heero felt terrible. But it was the only way. Then he 

remembered his promise to Relena: 'I promise we meet again soon............'. He intended to keep that promise, 

but all thoughts were now on a man, two men, who grabbed him by the arm, and led him to a room. It almost seemed like there 

was no escape..........

*You were my strength when I was weak

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

You were my eyes when I couldn't see

You saw the best there was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

You gave me faith 'coz you believed

I'm everything I am

Because you loved me *

Well? How's this part? E-mail me @ aishiteru_heerorelenalove@hotmail.com. ARIGATOU!!!! And please!!!!!! For the sake of

my writing career, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!

~Sakura Kasumi Yuy


End file.
